A Little Pain
by xXCrimson-LetterXx
Summary: Realize that, I'm here waiting for you, even though the future is different from now. Starfire and Robin realize their growing lust and love for one another, what will happen once the future starts catching up towards our couple in the present?


**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. They are copyrighted by their perspective owners.

Hello guys! This is my first Teen Titans fan fiction, with Robin and Starfire. Slight other couples in the mix will be added too. So give me some feedback to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! Next Chapter should be out as soon as I possibly can. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter One**

She could barely see a thing in front of her as she marched down the long isle. Within each step she took faces shown in a bright encompassing light revealing to her who was there for her. Raven and Beastboy sat in the church pew smiling intently, holding one another's hands tenderly as she passed. Starfire beamed as she spotted Cyborg on the other side of the isle, giving her the thumbs up as she etched forward towards the alter that was now clear blooming with white carnations. Robin stood there in a tuxedo, hair gelled back adorably as he held out his hand. Even on their wedding day he had his mask plastered to his face, not revealing his own identity to his soon to be wife. She sighed at this, as she grabbed his hand, noticing that she had a long white glove that seemed to flow up to her elbow elegantly. He noticed the pout on her face as he then grinned, trailing his index finger and thumb up towards his face, cupping onto his black mask. Starfire stiffened as the corners of her mouth curled up in happiness, waiting for the great reveal. As he removed the mask, a sudden horror began to break loose, the vases and the pews began to shatter. The glass windows of the church ruptured and shook as its colorful mosaic pieces danced out of its frame and glided across the floor. Starfire covered her ears in horror as she stared back at Robin, his face began to melt.

Starfire jumped backward in shock and utter disturbance as she glanced at her friends, their faces too started to dissipate from their skulls. She grabbed a hold of her long wedding dress as she began to retreat towards the wooden doors, the scenery began to melt around her as if she were in a painting. Scared out of her mind, she continued to run anyway not sure of what else to do. An archaic golden mirror stopped her in her tracks, banging her head on it abruptly. She rubbed her head as she slowly traced her figure in the mirror, staring at her placid emerald eyes which held no certain emotion. She was covered in cob webs, as her vale was ripped up and torn. Her once white wedding dress was now gray, the train of the dress missing as a dead corsage was pinned upon her chest. Mascara dripped down her cheeks as Robin stood behind her, sly and cool as ever.

"Rest in peace." He whispered in her ear as he passionately kissed down her collarbone. Starfire's breathing stopped, as she dared not move. The mirror disappeared as a coffin lay in front of her, she slowly stepped towards the death bed, scared to peak in, once she did she found herself laying there, yet only her head was to be shown, the rest of her body was covered in a velvet cloth. Robin sat by the coffin, his head buried in his arms. The dream began to be colored in a crimson blood color as she began to scream.

Starfire shot up in her bed as beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Her door swooned open in a flash as Robin stood in her doorway half out of breath.

"Starfire are you alright? I heard a scream!" He panted out of breath, Starfire blushed at his worry for her yet she just wiped away the sweat and calmed herself down.

"Not to worry, I am the okay. I just had the bad dream." Robin let out a puff of air in relief as he gave her a small smile. "Alright, thank god." He walked away from her door and down the hallway. Hoping he would have stayed to calm her down some more, Starfire frowned as she disheveled from her pink blankets that encased her in her bed, walking her way towards her own private bathroom to prepare for the day.

*****

Robin stopped midway down the hallway, cheeks flushed as he smoothed back his jet black hair. He had seen Starfire in her pajamas before but this time she laid in her bed with only in her pink laced bra and matching under garments. She was practically exposed and this bewildered him somewhat. Frustrating him since he was the leader of their team and she was his best friend. How come these urges came on so strongly to the point that he just wanted to touch her? Yet she was so far away, so untouchable that it was unbearable. Robin entered into the main room as he saw that no one was yet awake, shocked he noticed that it was merely three in the morning. Staring down he noticed he still wore his green sweat pants and white tank shirt, his pajamas, as he stared out at the surrounding darkness that enveloped Jump City. He stared down at the waters that were gray in color and splashing coherently against the rocks of the tower. Soon it would start snowing, the winter was right at its doors and the titans were definitely not getting any younger. The boy wonder himself was now twenty one, legal drinking age. He clasped his hand to the cold window thinking about each one of his team mates. Cyborg, his best friend, his brother, he was now twenty three. He couldn't believe how time goes so fast, he remembers just the other day how he and Beastboy always had the pizza eating contests that seems like so long ago.

Beastboy, how he was so young an innocent. Perky and annoying, yet a good addition and friend of the team. He was now nineteen, almost twenty. Amazing how he did not mature so much since he had joined, he still had the same keen sense of humor. Then there was the one Beastboy kept flaunting over, Raven. Raven was now twenty, a year old then Beastboy. She was still reserved yet she seemed to be more inviting. Before she never really seemed to want company, now often Beastboy would travel down the hallway to Raven's room. No more information wanted to go through Robin's mind on that one. Then, above them all, that seemed to be the most important in Robin's life, was the Tamaranian princess, Starfire. She was twenty two, a year old than he. She was cheery, always kept the titans together in the worst of situations and was absolutely gorgeous. He wanted her more than he could hope for yet, all he could do was think about the team.

The doors slid open as Starfire walked in with a long bath robe, yawning a bit as her wet hair was placed in a well styled bun atop her head. Robin swirled to find that they were both alone and found the atmosphere to be quite awkward.

"Hey Star!" He chimed as casually as he could, rubbing the back of his neck with his arm.

"Greetings, friend Robin." Friend played along with his name stung more than it had at this moment.

"Care to share what your dream was about?" Starfire floated over to the black leather couch, taking a seat she she put an index finger to her bottom wish.

"Please, I do not wish to speak of the dreams of bad at this time." Robin joined her on the couch, leaning his head back solemnly.

"Thats cool." He replied as he shut his eyes, surprised at how early it was. He then felt a small hand rest on his thigh, he quickly jumped a bit as he looked over at Starfire, who's eyes seemed to be tracing him. She felt she would never get another opportunity like this, they were both alone for once, in the tower. What more could she have wanted? After that bad dream, she wanted to pull a step forward. Question was now, would be oblige?

"Robin..." She slowly stammered, nervous as her heart pounded. "I wish to be more than just the friends with you. I wish to be seen in a more.... romantic way. Perhaps go on one of those earthly rituals called 'the date'?" She trailed her hand up to his shoulder to give him a slight squeeze. Robins face was as red as an apple. He couldn't move nor talk, he was just thinking the same as her. This beautiful goddess wanted to go out on a date with him? A thrown away piece of trash by the Batman? She then laced her fingers through his, staring up at him kindly, almost seductively, awaiting a response.

"Star...." He breathed, feeling warmer than ever. "But what about the team? What about everything we have? Would you really want to ruin it by taking it further?"

"So you do not have the feelings for me Robin?" She cooed, her smile turning downwards as he tried to search for the right words to say.

"No, no, no! Starfire, thats not true at all! I actually..... really.... its hard for me to say, I'm no good at this. But I do like you Star, …. a lot." A squeal came from her lips as she clasped her hands together. "But what I'm saying is we still have a duty. We are super heroes. We have no time for dating." Star then frowned yet again and the boy wonder sighed, clearly choosing all the wrong things to say.

He stretched out on the couch as Starfire's eyes seemed to be tracing for the words inside her head. She looked at him sincerely before she began. "Robin, we are all getting older, yes? We will not be so fit to be doing this fighting of the crime for so much longer. We only have one life to live. What more can we lose if we simply change the 'ship' of friends to relation?" Robin took in her words, examining them each as if they were clues to a big riddle. Nodding in agreement, he grabbed her hand back as she blushed, hoping her words did have an effect on his decision.

"You know Star, your right. Lets give this a try, you and me. I'll bring you on a date tomorrow night. Can I be as lucky enough to call you my girlfriend?" He smiled simplistically. As she nodded her head furiously.

"Of course!" She bellowed as she snuggled against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Star?" He questioned as he felt her breathing, she seemed to fit perfect against his side, like a puzzle piece. He rested his head against hers and found himself becoming drowsy. Soon escaping into slumber along with Starfire at his side.

*****

Beastboy came dancing into the main room along with Raven who found the sleeping couple cuddled together on the couch. Beastboy held up and arm at Raven who angrily growled at him for putting a hand in her face.

"Look! The two love birds were getting it on!" Raven slapped the side of his head as she rolled her eyes.

"Why must boys always make everything into something perverted? They were simply sleeping out here." Beastboy crossed his arms as Cyborg came in the main room heading right towards the fridge.  
"Your such a fun killer Rae." Beastboy commented as he ran over to Cyborg, nudging him in the shoulder. Cyborg looked up from the fridge as Beastboy pointed towards the pair on the couch. Cyborg pursed his lips as his eyebrow went up.  
"Oh hooo~! Robin finally getting a little action in his tights!" Raven rolled her eyes again as she leaned her arm on the counter.

"Oh! I get a slap in the head for saying something yet the tin man gets away with it?!" Raven clearly ignored him as Cyborg tip toed his way over to the two, signaling Beastboy over. Beastboy squatted in front of them as Cyborg positioned himself behind them.

"GOOD MORNING!" Robin and Starfire screamed like bloody hell as they almost kicked Beastboy in the face.  
"Please pick up your dropped articles of clothing before leaving the ride of leather love!" Robin jumped up as Cyborg and Beastboy made a mad dash out of the main room with Robin not too far behind.

Starfire wondered over towards Raven who sat there quietly at the counter. Big smile glazed upon her face.  
"Oh god, don't tell me you did anything did you?" Raven pointed an accusing finger as Starfire did not fully understand the meaning of her question.

"Why of course I did a lot friend Raven." Ravens mouth hung open as Starfire went on.

"I know that was my reaction, too." Starfire clapped her hands together more gleefully as Raven's mouth hung even more open.

"Oh my god...." She stammered as her eyes grew big.

"I know! This is simply glorious! Robin and I have the date tomorrow!" Raven then looked at Starfire, hand over heart. Telling her to slow down so she can understand just what happened. When Starfire explained to her what had happened Raven gave her a light slap on the head.

"God Starfire! You almost killed me!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and if you liked this chapter please give me a review telling me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon! Thanks again.


End file.
